


a night to remember

by blankiehxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, I am so sad, M/M, Prom, go ahead judge me for shamelessly drawing the title from high school musical, i made liam go with danielle instead of sophia okay im still bitter, in the bathroom, jay compares harry to louis' bride so, louis calls harry his little prince, louis is still taller than harry, so smaller boy means harry, thats cute, theyre both sixteen so you know what that means, wearing their crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's prom night and louis and harry are really impatient</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this one goes out to my lovely Melissa (@ridiculoued) who i've made wait much too long for this. i don't know exactly how prom works down in england or if its the same as here so i stuck to using what i know - which is why most of this is based off my own personal prom experience, except for (sadly) the blowjobs in the bathroom. as usual please excuse any grammatical errors/mistakes there may be and please enjoy!

“Babe, just hold still,” Louis huffs as he bends his head closer to Harry’s chest where he’s focusing on pinning the elaborate boutonniere he’d purchased earlier that day.

“’s taking too long,” Harry whines, shifting his feet again and making Louis’ hands slip.

Louis reaches around and slaps him on the bum and that about shuts him up until he can finish pinning the flowers.

It’s only about four in the afternoon; Louis had showered, changed, and sorted through his hair in just under and hour, while Harry had devoted most of the day to pampering and prepping himself (no, unfortunately not like _that_ ). He’d been looking forward to prom ever since Louis had barged into his maths class along with the rest of the drama students and held up a banner that read YOU + ME = PROM ? (Of course, Harry just about passed out with excitement as it was his idea for Louis to ask him with an elaborate poster in the first place i.e. “Lou, that way everyone knows I’m off limits.” “Harry we’ve been dating for six months.” “Yes, but Louis it’s called keeping the romance alive.”).

Now, on a sunny day in March, the two boys stand outside on Harry’s front lawn while Jay and Anne snap pictures from the porch. There’s only so much time that Louis could spend making his mum happy before he refused to pose for any more photos. Harry keeps throwing a cheeky smile their way, though, as the flash blinds Louis’ peripheral vision.

The limo is supposed to come in a few minutes and until then, Louis, Harry, and the rest of their group (Niall with Barbara, Zayn with Perrie, Liam with Danielle) are chatting on the grass. The girls are all making honest efforts not to dirty their dresses while the boys have no problem seating themselves on the dusty old wooden bench Harry’s had sitting under an oak tree since he can remember. In fact, it’s the same bench that, just two months ago, Harry fell off of when Louis whispered he loved him for the first time before Harry tugged Louis down to the ground with him and kissed him senseless.

“Perfect, now you look like a little prince.” Louis straightens the collar of Harry’s suit jacket and kisses his cheek gently. He’s careful not to upset the halo of curls atop his head, along with a small, thin hairband that matches Harry’s emerald tie. As per Harry’s request, Louis is wearing navy blue to match his eyes. When Louis had tried to complain to his mum about how cheesy Harry was making the whole affair, his mum had half-heartedly explained through an analogy that this was like their wedding day and that Harry was the bride. Meaning, when Louis had pressed her for simpler terms, that Harry got to do whatever he wanted and that Louis was expected to go along with it. So. Louis is trying to go along with it.

Harry blushes shyly before waddling his way over to Niall and Liam who are kicking around an old football. Louis watches on fondly before he peeks a look down the street and sees the limo making its way slowly down the drive.

“Limo!” he shouts

The rest of the group snap their heads up and look out towards Louis’ outstretched finger. The sleek black vehicle lumbers its way down the drive and makes a complicated series of turns until it’s made a circle and parks alongside the curb.

All the boys grab their respective dates and the driver steps out to give them a long winded speech about the dangers of alcohol and how no drinking or smoking will be permitted on the drive.

“Damn,” Louis whispers jokingly in Harry’s ear. “And here I was saving all the good weed for tonight.”

Unfortunately, the driver has super-human hearing and demands Louis empty his pockets before getting in the car while Harry collapses in on himself in a fit of giggles.

Once finally seated in the limo, Louis waves to his and Harry’s mum until they’re out of sight and on the road to the venue.

Zayn pulls out a mix CD, insisting that in addition to whatever soulful R&B he’s compiled together he’s also made sure to throw in some of this year’s top 40. He knows Louis absolutely hates anything with more instrumental solos than lyrics. Of course, as per request, Zayn has also made sure High School Musical’s ‘A Night to Remember’ has made it on the track at least three times.

Harry stretches out on the limo seat and props his head on Louis’ lap while the rest of the girls squish together in the two rows of seats opposite them. Zayn and Liam are stuck by Harry’s shoes but they seem content to man the music and handing out glasses of the complementary sparkling cider.

It only takes about thirty minutes to reach the building where the dance is held. It’s some sort of makeshift ballroom/reception hall that can be rented out by just about anyone. They hand their tickets to the teacher chaperones at the front before making their way into the main room. It’s one huge dance floor, one end packed with tables full of desserts and drinks while at the other end sits tables and chairs. Blue and white streamers decorate the walls and there’s an archway of balloons right as they walk in. Louis and Harry stop to pose for a cliché prom picture, Louis’ arms around Harry’s waist, chin resting on Harry’s shoulder. In the second picture, Louis reaches down and grabs Harry’s thigh, hitching it over his own leg and leaning back to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. By the time they’ve moved away to let Liam and Danielle have a go, Harry’s bright red and beaming.

 “Oh Lou, look at this!” Harry grabs his hand and leads them over to the buffet-style tables, eyes scanning over the chocolate covered strawberries, cupcakes, cookies. He picks up a strawberry, wrapping his lips around the top and suckling gently at the chocolate.

Louis stares through hooded eyes as Harry blinks up at him, the picture of innocence, bar the way his lips are obscenely wrapped around the delicate fruit. They’re the same color too.

“You’re a menace Harry Styles,” Louis mutters, using his thumb to wipe off a bit of chocolate that’s run down Harry’s chin. They both giggle as Harry finishes his strawberry with a loud smack of his lips.

“Let’s dance now!” Harry links his pinkie with Louis’ and stumbles out onto the dance floor, pulling Louis flush behind him. The lights have gone a bit dim and the music has been turned up since they first arrive. Most of the couples are out on the dance floor while a few stragglers remain. Louis manages to hold in a laugh when he spots Niall and Barbara sitting at one of the tables; he remembers Niall telling him earlier that he didn’t know how to dance and “how the fuck am I supposed to impress her if I can’t even tell my own two feet apart?”

His thoughts are soon turned to mush as Harry wiggles his bum back against Louis purposefully. He guides Louis’ hands to his hips, splaying their fingers there. The song is upbeat and fast paced, and Louis tries to match the rhythm with his hips, reveling in the way Harry’s plush bum seems to mold against him.

They’re both breathing a little heavier now as Louis leans down to drape himself across Harry’s back, hooking his chin over the smaller boy and whispering quietly in his ear, “was this your dirty plan all along?”

Harry makes an unintelligible noise under his breath and shakes his head no.

“You just wanna show everyone that you’re mine, right? That I’m yours?” Louis thrusts his hips forward fast and heavy; he imagines that, were they both pantless, that this would be a much more compromising position.

“ _Mm, yeah,_ ” Harry whines out. He’s gone loose and pliant in Louis’ hands, a sure sign that he’s probably glassy eyed and worrying at his bottom lip.

“That’s what I thought.” Louis nips gently at the shell of his ear, _a promise_ , before he pulls away. He’s planning on grabbing Harry’s hand and rushing them off to the nearest bathroom – sometimes these things just can’t wait – when their class president, Jesse, steps up to the stage and taps on the microphone to get everyone’s attention.

“Excuse me!” She chirps. “Earlier we had you all vote for the annual king and queen for this year’s prom! We tallied up the votes, so now we’ll start by announcing the winner of prom king as…” Jesse takes the time to conjure up a drumroll with her knees before announcing into the microphone: “Louis Tomlinson!”

After a moment’s delay, the spotlight manages to find Louis, rooted to his spot in embarrassment before Harry slaps him gently on the arm. “It’s you!”

Slowly, as the applause around him grows louder, Louis stumbles his way up onto the stage where Jesse places a large, plastic golden crown atop his head.

“Congratulations!” Jesse smiles before turning back to face the crowd. “Now, this next winner was a bit of a surprise but a worthy candidate nonetheless. This year’s second prom king is Harry Styles!”

The spotlight falls from Louis and circles around twice before finding Harry, shell-shocked, in the middle of the dance floor. He looks around, confused, before he waddles his way to where Louis is.

“Sorry about the jewels, it was meant for a queen,” Jesse apologizes. Harry’s crown has purple and pink gemstones wrapped around the middle and a spattering of glitter across the highest ridges.

“’S okay,” Harry grins as he helps nestle it into his curls. “I like it better this way.”

Jesse gives him a thumbs up before returning to the microphone to congratulate the other nominees and encouraging the students to clear the dance floor so that Louis and Harry can have their own dance.

Harry still looks a bit awed and dazed, so Louis takes it upon himself to lead his boyfriend out to the center of the floor and hold him close while they sway. Harry sighs happily and leans his head in the crook of Louis’ shoulder, closing his eyes and pressing a chaste kiss there.

A Thousand Years plays softly in the background as Louis guides them in slow circles. He keeps pressing little kisses into Harry’s hair, making sure not to upset the crown. He catches Zayn’s eye once as they pass by and he’s smiling fondly at them. About midway through the song, the rest of the couples begin to trickle back in and dance.

It’s all going very nicely until Louis feels something against his leg.

“Harry?” He attempts to pull back from his hold and look Harry in the eye but Harry just whimpers and digs his face deeper into Louis’ neck. “What’s wrong baby?”

Slowly, with little kisses to punctuate his point, Harry slides his mouth up next to Louis’ ear and breathes out, “I want you.”

Barely holding in a strangled groan, Louis nods and circles his hand around Harry’s wrist to drag him to the bathroom.

They burst into one of the stalls at lightning speed, and Louis watches as Harry wordlessly shucks his pants off and bends over so that his tiny bum is in the air. He looks over his shoulder and whines, wiggling his hips for emphasis.

“No time for that now baby,” Louis tuts. He does leave Harry be as he drops his own pants and tugs his dick out of his briefs. This isn’t as shocking as it was the first time Harry practically bent in half trying to get Louis to _touch, do anything, please._ No, the first time that happened was when they were squashed into Louis’ tiny twin bed, the door to his room locked and The Beatles blasting at full volume to distract from their activities.

“Turn around,” Louis says gently and gives Harry a hand so he doesn’t trip over the toilet or something. Harry bends down obediently so he’s resting on his knees and looks up at Louis with wide, hopeful eyes.

His crown askew on his head, cheeks flushed and lower lip trapped beneath his teeth, Harry looks angelic, in a twisted sort of way. Louis gets the sudden urge to paint him, you know, if he could paint.

“Go ahead.” Louis knows that Harry likes commands, likes Louis to be in control so he doesn’t have to be. Harry rather enjoys letting go of the present and focusing on the feeling of it all.

 He opens his mouth and gently sucks the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth, kitten licking the slit and humming as he gets a taste of the precome. He licks a fat strip up the underside, over the thick vein and back up to the top. Louis resists the urge to thrust his hips forward, knows Harry likes starting slow. 

“ _Mmm,_ ” Harry moans around Louis. He uses his large hand to grip the base, pressing the pads of his fingers against Louis’ navel. His mouth is slick with spit and every time he bobs his head it makes an obscene, wet sound. Louis grunts and closes his eyes when he sees Harry snake a hand down to his own pants to palm at the growing bulge there.

“You like it so much, don’t you? My little prince.” Louis lets his guard slip a bit as he inches his hips forward, burying his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth for a few seconds before pulling back to give him some air.

Harry lets Louis fall from his mouth so that he can nod eagerly and nip at the bone of Louis’ hip.

“So much Lou,” he whines. He’s still mouthing over warm skin so Louis takes it upon himself to guide his cock back into Harry’s mouth where it belongs.

“Then c’mon baby, show me what you can do with your pretty little mouth.” Louis reaches down and grips the hair around Harry’s crown, tugging and winding it through his fingers how he knows Harry likes it.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Harry moans, but it comes out garbled around Louis’ cock. The vibrations alone are enough to make his thighs tremble, and it only takes a few more skilled bobs of his head to make Louis come, hot and heavy, down Harry’s throat. The little prince swallows it all and proudly wipes a bit of spit from the corner of his mouth, smiling dazedly up at Louis.

This is Louis’ favorite time, right after Harry’s made him come, where they’re both staring at each other, eyes glassy and breath heaving. In that moment they both are experiencing the same thing, which amazes Louis every time that Harry could be just as affected when Louis comes as when he comes.

“Come up here baby.” Louis helps Harry stand on wobbly feet as he gathers him in his arms and slips a thigh in between Harry’s. He places a hand on the younger boy’s lower back and uses the leverage to push Harry forward, rocking him down onto Louis’ thigh, encouraging him.

“There you go,” Louis whispers approvingly as Harry lets out a quiet whimper and starts rutting down on his own. “It’s okay H,  we’re the only ones in here. Let it out.”  
  
Almost immediately, Harry lets out a choked sob and digs his fingers into Louis’ shoulder blades. “Fuck Lou.”

“Here, lemme help you.” Louis can tell when Harry gets so desperate that he doesn’t know how to get himself off, just knows that he needs friction and pressure and pain. So Louis guides him along, unbuttons a few of the buttons on his dress shirt and slips his fingers inside to pinch at Harry’s nipples, roll them around between his fingers.

“Shit _fuck,_ ” Harry cries. “ _Yeah,_ yeah, keep – keep going Louis. Don’t stop, please.”

“Won’t stop till you come baby,” Louis murmurs. He leans down and takes Harry’s earlobe between his teeth, bites down until he can feel Harry’s hips quicken and then tugs it as hard as he can.

Harry sobs wetly and grinds down even harder, swiveling his hips in small figure eights. He keeps chanting _moremoremorepleasemore_ , while Louis whispers calm, reassuring words in his ear.

While one hand pays close attention to Harry’s nipples, the other reaches down and slips beneath the waistband of Harry’s underwear, down between his cheeks and gently nudges his hole.

“Just let yourself feel it,” Louis commands. His voice has taken over into the rough tone that he knows Harry gets off on. “Come for me, you know you can.”

Quicker than Louis has ever seen him move, Harry slides off of Louis thigh and tugs his cock out and into his hand, jerking himself off with quick motions. His eyes are closed but Louis can see them twitching around beneath his lids.

“So fucking beautiful Harry,” Louis says as he watches. Harry whines and nods fast, leans his head forward so that he’s mouthing at Louis’ collarbones, and comes into his hand.

They stay like that for a few more moments, Louis drawing tiny circles into Harry’s spine and kissing the side of his head. Harry’s crown has been so jostled that it’s messed up his hair; any efforts they were planning on making to look less obvious have now been ruined.

Eventually, Louis helps Harry clean up and slip back into his pants, button up his shirt and shuck his jacket back on. They make a halfhearted effort to make Harry’s hair look more presentable, until they decide that it wouldn’t be so bad if anyone noticed how blissed out Harry looked. 

“Ready to go back out?” Harry asks, grinning crookedly up at Louis.

“Always ready, my little prince,” Louis smiles, and offers the crook of his arm to his boy.  

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, i apologize for any mistakes with grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. I just get really excited to post and usually forgo editing (im terrible)
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry)


End file.
